


Un souhait irréalisable

by Dragonna



Category: Rise of the Guardians (2012)
Genre: Angst
Language: Français
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-08-04
Updated: 2014-08-04
Packaged: 2018-02-11 18:12:03
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 632
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/2078130
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Dragonna/pseuds/Dragonna
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Dans une église, une petite fille prie.<br/>Mais son souhait a beau être fort.....North ne peut rien faire.<br/>Ses pouvoirs ne ramènent pas les morts à la vie.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Un souhait irréalisable

**Author's Note:**

> Disclaimer: J'ai pas inventé les Gardiens, j'ai pas fait le film...
> 
> Personnages: North/Saint-Nicolas (hé oui à l'époque le "père noël" n'existait pas, c'était juste saint Nicolas), Bunny/Lapin de Pâques et une petite fille. Mention de "Jack Frost". Pas de couples.
> 
> Rating : PG
> 
> Mise en garde : Aucune en particulier. Juste que c'est triste.

North, ou plus précisément Saint-Nicolas, se trouvait en Amérique, et observait les gens en ce début de décembre. Il écoutait les prières des gens. Bunny se trouve à ses côtés, grelottant.

«Bon sang, il fait un de ces froids...Qu'est-ce que tu...»

Il remarque que son ami ne l'écoute pas.

«North?»

_**Silence.** _

L'homme regarde dans une direction, le regard soucieux et disparaît brutalement.

Le lapin ouvre de grands yeux outrés devant ce manque total de respect à son égard.

«NORTH!» Il utilise ses pouvoirs pour repérer son ami et le retrouve, dans une église vide...ou presque. «Qu'est-ce que tu fiche à dis...

\- Chut!» Intime l'autre gardien, levant une main impérieuse.

Le symbole de pâques grogne et se tait.

Une petite voix se fait entendre, une petite fille est agenouillée, mains jointes. Elle prit.

L'animal magique marmonne, à voix basse, même si elle ne peut l'entendre:«Elle fait une prière à Dieu non? En quoi ça te con...

\- Monsieur Saint-Nicolas...» Commence la petite, d'une voix timide, les yeux rivés sur la représentation du Saint, devant elle.

Pâques soupire«J'ai rien dit….Ca te concerne.» Devant le froncement de sourcils de son ami gardien, il ferma la bouche, boudeur.

L'enfant continue, tremblante«J'ai fait une bêtise...

\- …North, tu dois vrai...

\- Bunny! Cette petite me fait une prière et elle est bouleversée, donc... tais-toi!

\- Pfff!»

L'enfant a les yeux rougis de larmes «A cause de moi...il est arrivé quelque chose de grave. De très grave.

\- Je crois qu'elle te demande pardon pour ne pas que tu lui apporte du charbon, des pommes de terre et des oignons, hein monsieur père Fouettard à tes heures perdus.

\- Je t'arrête, la trique ou le fouet, c'est une légende! Je n'ai jamais réellement puni qui que ce soit!

\- J'espère bien.» Marmonne le lapin qui n'aime pas trop l'idée de punitions physiques.

Un sanglot les arrête. Ils se tournent d'un seul mouvement vers l'enfant.

En tant que Gardiens, ils  _ **détestent**_  entendre un enfant pleurer.

Bunny n'a plus envie de faire la moindre remarque.

North attends, inquiet de ce qui va suivre.

Elle parle à voix basse, comme si c'était un secret à partager avec le Saint«...Je...j'ai voulu aller faire du patin à glace, mon grand frère m'a emmené. Mais la glace a cédé sous nos pieds. Mon frère est...» Elle éclata en sanglots, ses petites mains sur son visage.

North a le visage sombre, il sait ce qu'elle va demander, et sait qu'il ne pourra exaucer.

«Saint-Nicolas, tu vois souvent Dieu non? Tu pourrais lui demander de me rendre mon frère? S'il te plaît...je te jure que je serais gentille, sage et exemplaire toute ma vie. Pitié Saint-Nicolas...maman pleure tout le temps et papa crie beaucoup...je suis tellement seule...je veux revoir Jack.»

North soupire. Il s'en doutait. Il avait souvent de telles demandes de la part des enfants, innocents et pensant que la mort pouvait être effacer par la magie ou la sainteté.

 _Après tout Jésus avait ressuscité non?_  Alors un enfant pouvait envisager que ça se reproduise.

«Mon frère est la meilleure personne qui soit...s'il te plaît ramène-le.»

Son souhait restera sans réponse.  
North aurait aimer exaucer.  
Mais cela va au delà de ses capacités.

_"Je demanderais à Sable de lui permettre de bien dormir et de rêver de ce frère tant aimé...c'est la seule chose que je puisse faire...Désolé mon enfant, je ne peux pas faire revivre les morts"_

Quand ils se retrouvent dehors la neige s'est mise à tomber...et les rires de jeunes enfants se font entendre.

Un rire différent résonne à leurs oreilles, un rire qui vient du ciel.

Bunny tourna la tête juste à temps pour voir une sorte d'éclair brun...mais celui-ci disparut aussi vite qu'il était venu.

_Peut-être qu'il rêvait..._

* * *

**Fin**


End file.
